


Once Again to Zero [Various!Naruto/Reader]

by FireFlowerLilly



Category: Naruto
Genre: Based on Re:Zero, Expect to see your favourite charater die over and over, Expect to suffer a lot, F/F, F/M, I aint pulling any punches, I'm saying it now because I know someone is going to mention it in the comments, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow To Update, i love writing angst too much, it's a problem
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:08:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26668723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireFlowerLilly/pseuds/FireFlowerLilly
Summary: [Various!Naruto x Reader]--You didn't expect to be summoned to another world. I mean, did anyone, really? It seemed impossible, the concept only appearing in fiction.But you knew for certain that that was not the case for you. Everything around you couldn't be a dream or a hallutination.But at certain times, you wished you were dreaming, that this was just a nightmare.Oh. This was a nightmare alright.One that kept on repeating, never letting you forget what happened every time.You wondered, when was the day you'd finally wake up?--
Relationships: Reader/Everyone
Kudos: 14





	Once Again to Zero [Various!Naruto/Reader]

\--

A searing pain spread through your body. It started from your abdomen, traveling to your chest, legs and arms like a flower starting to bloom.

Breathing was hard. The crimson liquid had already traveled up your trachea, leading you to cough up your own blood. As your mind raced, your eyes were turned to the wound in your stomach.

It was a clean cut, possibly the cleanest you’ve ever seen in your life so far. Despite how horrible this situation was, the wound and your guts were oddly beautiful. Such a deep and rich colour your blood was.

You heard the scared and pained yelp of someone near you, followed by a thump. You saw their body on the floor next to you.

You failed. Again.

As much as it hurt, you reached out and grasped their hand in yours.

“I’m… Going to… Save you...” You managed to cough out a few words before it all went dark.

You’d have to try and try again.

At this point, it was all you could do. You had no other choice.

You’d see the light of day again soon.

\--


End file.
